Kindly Unspoken
by Carebear22xox
Summary: The nerdy Dr. Spencer Reid is sent away undercover on a stalker case in Seattle. He is to pretend to be the boyfriend of the talented club singer Violet Lockhart. What he doesn't expect to fall in love with her beautiful voice and her dark past.
1. Shark in the Water

It was a normal, typical morning when Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the BAU. He was just grabbing some coffee when JJ came up to him.

"Reid we have a case, we're meeting in 2."

"Alright be right there,"

Prentiss and Morgan were already seated when he came into the conference room. He sat down and opened up his case file.

"Okay, guys this is a bit of different case." JJ started

"What do you mean?" asked Hotch who had just entered the room.

"Well, first of all, it's not a serial killer case. In fact there have been no murders."

"Then why are we on it?" asked Morgan.

"It's a stalker case and they asked that one of our team members goes under cover to help profile who the stalker is." JJ responded.

"Well who's it going to be" asked Prentiss

"I don't know yet, but considering it's a girl stalking case, one of the guys should go."

"I'm in as long as she's pretty" said Morgan.

Spencer was relieved that no one mentioned him for the job, he's not a good actor and especially if there's a potential beautiful women involved it would only get worse.

"Actually Morgan, I was thinking of sending Reid on this mission." JJ stated.

Reid almost spit out his coffee.

"You..You what?" he stuttered

"I said you should go on this case. This women is a young club singer and I think it would look odd for Morgan to go since she's closer to your age. As well, people would probably suspect something's up if she had a big muscular black guy following her around. You wouldn't raise as much suspicion." JJ responded.

"Well what would I have to do? How long would I be gone for? Where is it? He asked still not believing JJ was going to put him through this.

"You would have to pretend to be her new boyfriend, that way nobody would find it suspicious that you are always with her. And you would most likely be gone for a month or two. And she lives in Seattle, so that's where you'll be."

"A month, won't you guys need me here? Could you guys survive a month without me?" he asked as he desperately tried to get of this mess.

"No this has already been discussed. You will have a temporary replacement here. Your only job will be to find this girl's stalker, catch them and protect her."

"Wow you make it you sound easy"

"It will be kid. You get to spend a month with a pretty while I'm here stuck with these guys." Morgan joked.

"Anyways, Spence do you accept this job?" asked JJ

"Yes I have no other choice right? I don't want to be the reason this girl gets killed or anything"

"Good. Now her name is Violet Lockhart. She sings at a club three times a week called the Cheatin' Heart. She lives in downtown Seattle. She lives alone. Her family all lives in Florida now and she is 27. Okay Reid you can learn more about her when you meet her. Which is today, you leave for the airport in an hour so get ready."

Spencer made his way to his apartment 20 minutes later, after saying goodbye to the team. Morgan would be flying to Seattle in two weeks to check up on the case, but other than that he was alone except for phone calls. Soon after he was headed for the airport with two suitcases filled with everything he was going to need for the next month or so. He sat on the plane letting his mind ponder what was in store for him. He eventually let himself fall asleep with the hopes that this Violet girl was nice and he wouldn't get too nervous around her.


	2. Lady Killer

It was a normal typically boring day for Violet Lockhart. She was walking to work, which probably wasn't the best idea since she apparently had a stalker after her. At that moment she didn't care, she was enjoying the beautiful, sunny day. Living in Seattle, those didn't happen often so she was taking advantage by walking the 3 miles to work. It was kind of a loud day, since everyone seemed to be out walking and playing in parks trying to take advantage of the nice day as well. Wanting to block out the noise, Violet pulled out her purple Ipod from the big bag resting on her shoulder. She put her matching purple earphones into her ears and pressed play. She let the soothing sound of City and Color relax her as she walked. The meaningful lyrics, and powerful guitar and voice mesmerized her and immediately relaxed her every time she listened to it. She was so into her music that she barely noticed that she was already at work. As she walked into the building know as the Cheatin' Heart she remembered that she was suppose to meet her "protector" today. Apparently the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit was supposed to send over an agent to go under cover and find her stalker. This under cover agent was suppose to pretend to be her new boyfriend. God I hope he's cute, that make this a little easier. Honestly she thought this whole thing was so stupid. She had dealt with trouble and danger and crime all of her life. She wasn't scared of it then and she's definitely not scared of it now. But if they think that this stalker is dangerous she might as well help find him and get him of the streets for the safety of other people. She was already backstage when she was met by her boss and friend and motherly figure Peyton Taylor.

"Hello Honey, you ready for the show tonight?"

"You know I am" I smiled.

"Yeah, but are you ready to meet your new "boyfriend"?"

Of course she would have to bring that up. Peyton was the only one who knew what was really going on.

"I guess so, I just hope he's cute"

"Honey, who cares if he's cute he's an FBI agent!"

"I care!" I said playing along with her dramatics. "Hey can I go rehearse now?"

Sure, sure go on. But I expect to be the first you introduce your new "boyfriend" too."

"Fine!"

I left her and made my way to my dressing room to get changed for rehearsal. It only toke me a few minutes to get changed then I was out and on the stage. I was telling the band what songs I was singing tonight. Lady Killer and Fighter were among them. The majority of my songs were about the pain I had endured through out my life. People were amazed when they found out I write all of my own songs and that they were all about true life experiences. I've had a pretty tough life and I've accepted that. Writing and performing these songs were my way of dealing with the anger that sometimes occurred when I thought about my past. I quickly focused when the band said they were ready to start rehearsing. I started off with a fun, but painful break up song called Lady Killer. By now I wasn't even sure what songs were for who. The music started and I opened my mouth and started singing.

_I had a problem  
I couldn't solve it.  
He had a flashy diamond smile, but had no soul.  
I gave him lovin'  
I gave him all I had  
But when I needed his love back his heart was cold_

_Well he told me his love would never end  
And he sold me and I bought it once again_

_Shot down, shot down by a lady killer  
I should have seen it comin from the start  
Shot down, shot down by a lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_And then it hit me  
Saw him for what he was  
I had to cut him lose, think fast and that was that  
And then I saw him  
He asked me how I been  
Started beggin, pleading, crying the whole routine_

_Fooled me, two times  
The shame is all on me  
its a, nice try but I'm not gonna make it three  
_

_Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
I should have seen it coming from the start  
Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_You had me thinking it was a fairytale  
An old time movie just doesn't end as well  
Struck by that arrow blinded by your smile (by your smile, by your smile, by your smile)_

_Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
I should have seen it coming from the start  
Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
I should have seen it coming from the start  
Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
I should have seen it coming from the start  
Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
I should have seen it coming from the start  
Shot down, shot down by the lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

_Shot down shot down by the lady killer! _

When I was done the first song, I headed back towards the band to tell them they did amazing and that we could move on to the next song. By the time I got to the band, head of security, Michael, was headed toward her.

"Violet, there is someone her to see you. He says it's important. I told him to wait by the bar."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

She soon got off the stage and started walking towards the bar. She paused when she was an extremely tall, skinny guy sitting there looking very uncomfortable. He was not usually the type of guy she was interested in. She usually went for the whole bad guy thing, but for some odd reason she was fascinated with this guy. She started walking towards him again.

"Hi, you must be the guy from the BAU." She said a bit nervously as she extended her hand.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer or Reid. Whatever you prefer." He responded. Wow was he nervous and cute.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spencer Reid. I'm Violet, Violet Lockhart." She smiled.

"I know. Uh I mean I've already been filled in about your case." He stuttered.

"Ah, my case, right. So you're here to protect of whatever"

"Yes, I'm here to protect you and to find your stalker."

"Great, well I guess I should introduce you to my co-workers, Boyfriend." She laughed nervously.

"I guess you should" he smiled back at me, clearly nervous as well.

He stood up. He really was tall, he completely towered over me. I made a move to grab his hand. Partly because I wanted to make this whole cover story believable and partly because I wanted too. He was slightly startled when I touched his hand. I decided to explain myself.

"Sorry, I figured we should at least try to make this couple thing believable."

"Oh right. That's a very good idea."

He reached for my hand again. I suddenly felt a little shock; I quickly looked up into his eyes. It was clear that he too felt it.

"Come on, I want you to meet my boss." I smiled leading him away form the bar.


	3. Fighter

**AN: ****When reading this story it would be a good idea to listen to the songs that she sings. Actually listening to the songs will help you picture them more easily. BTW I do not own anything **** Happy Reading!**

Spencer Reid was getting off his plane after what seemed like an extremely long plane ride. He quickly made his way to baggage claim and found his suitcases. A few minutes later he was outside the airport calling a taxi. A taxi soon pulled up and he climbed in. He gave the driver the directions to the club Violet worked at and he was off. He didn't he had ever been this nervous about a case before. He was still slightly upset with JJ for putting him on this case; she knew better than anyone that he was extremely nervous around women and could barely talk to them. 20 minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the Cheatin' Heart where apparently he was suppose to meet his new "girlfriend". Jeez even thinking about was making him nervous. He paid the taxi driver and started walking towards the entrance. He opened the door and was stopped by a huge black guy in jeans and a black t-shirt with "Security" written on it.

"Hey, where do you think your going pal"

"I'm, I'm here to see Violet, Violet Lockhart. It's important" he stuttered out.

"Okay, I'll go get her. Go to the bar over there and wait for her."

"Thank you"

He made his way to the bar and sat down at one of the stools. He was siting there for a few minutes, anxiously tapping his foot, when he heard music starting to play. He turned around to find a young beautiful girl with long dark auburn hair in large waves. She was clearly the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked like a goddess in her simple jeans, tank top and cardigan. If he thought she was beautiful looking, he didn't know anything when she opened her mouth and started singing. She seemed to be singing some sort of break up song, but she had a lot passion and power in her voice.

_Shot down, shot down by a lady killer  
I should have seen it comin from the start  
Shot down, shot down by a lady killer  
He took his aim and shot straight through my heart_

Her voice was mesmerizing. She had clearly been hurt by whatever guy she was singing about. Soon the song was done and he could se her leaving the stage. He turned back around figuring she wasn't coming back. He went back to nervously tapping his foot, he stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hi, you must be the guy from the BAU." He turned around to find the gorgeous girl from the stage extending her hand to him. He toke it timidly and shook it.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer or Reid. Whatever you prefer." Good one, clam down Spencer. She is just a human being.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spencer Reid. I'm Violet, Violet Lockhart" she smiled. She seemed slightly nervous as well.

"I know. Uh I mean I've already been filled in about your case." He stuttered out before he was able to stop himself.

"Ah, my case, right. So you're here to protect of whatever"

"Yes, I'm here to protect you and to find your stalker." Yeah right like he was really going to be able to protect anyone. Well he did have a gun, that would probably come in handy.

"Great, well I guess I should introduce you to my co-workers, Boyfriend." She laughed nervously.

"I guess you should" he smiled back nearly forgetting the real reason he was here.

I stood up. We turned to start walking when I felt something brush against my hand. I flinched at the touch, truly startled. He looked down to find that it was Violet's hand.

"Sorry, I figured we should at least try to make this couple thing believable."

"Oh right. That's a very good idea."

I reached down and grabbed her hand. I suddenly felt a shock. I looked down and locked eyes with Violet. God she had beautiful green eyes. They looked like to shiny emeralds.

"Come on, I want you to meet my boss." She smiled again leading me towards stage.

We ended up going through a door to the backstage area. She kept walking until we saw a petite blond with wiry hair. She looked up from her clipboard and immediately set her eyes on me. This made a little anxious because she was without doubt, checking him over probably assessing if he was the right kind of man for Violet. Also, she was certainly motherly towards Violet, she wanted to protect her.

"So this is the new guy in your life, you've been telling me about" she spoke towards Violet.

"Yes. Peyton meet Spencer Reid. Spencer meet Peyton Taylor." She gestured between the two of us.

"It's not to meet you Ms. Taylor, I've heard a lot about you" I extended my hand to her, lying about knowing her smoothly.

"Dear call me Peyton and it's very nice to meet you as well" she said accepting me hand.

"So now that you guys have meet I think I'm going to take Spencer away from here so we can lunch." Violet said finally speaking.

"That's a great idea Violet" I was quickly getting used to being near her.

She grabbed my hand again and we headed farther into the backstage area. We came to a stop in front of what looked like a dressing room. Violet opened the door swiftly ran into the room and returned with a large bag on her shoulder. She toke my hand once again and we proceeded to the entrance.

"So where are we going to lunch?" I asked casually

"To a cute diner I know. It's about a mile from here."

To my surprise she kept a hold of my hand the whole mile long walk. I wasn't exactly objecting either. We finally came upon an old fashioned diner themed restaurant just like she had said. We walked in and seated across from each other in a booth. A woman in roller skates and a poodle skirt came and toke our orders. We stayed there for what seemed like hours. We talked about everything we could think of. I being very good at my job asked questions regarding her stalker. She answered all of my questions, but it didn't help me get any idea of where her stalker could have inserted himself into her life. We finished our lunch and I paid the check and we continued out the door. Once we were on the sidewalk she again toke a hold of my hand. I was starting to think she liked holding it. I had to admit that I enjoyed it a lot as well. When we returned to the club Violet had to rehearse for her show tonight so she gave me the directions to her apartment so I could get comfortable there and further my investigation. I was to return to the club at 9 to watch her show and then bring her home. Not long after, I arrived at her apartment. I put down my bags and started to search the apartment for any indication of who her stalker is.

7 hours later I had found nothing in her apartment and decided to head to the club for her show.

The club was quite crowded when I arrived. There was only a few seconds until her show was going to start so I settled myself in the back so I could watch the crowd and her at the same time. The music began to play, I recognized the song to be the one I heard earlier in the day. When the first song was done another began. This one seemed to be a little more serious than the previous.

_Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, _

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

The music ended, I was again taking by surprise by her marveling voice. But also I was taking by surprise by how powerful and strong her voice sounded and how deep and dark her lyrics were. I couldn't ponder the song much longer because a new started up.

_I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existence  
With no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie, lie down dead

Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
And to all the people left behind  
You are walking dumb and blind, blind

And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead  
Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head

I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead

Her voice got even more powerful and her lyrics got even dark with that last song. I was starting to wonder if there was more to this girl then met the eye. A few minutes later Violet was walking towards me. Her show was finished and it was time to go back to her apartment.

"Hey, so what did you think of the show?"

"I thought it was great. Your voice is absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you. I guess we should head home now"

"Yes, we should do that."

She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the entrance. We walked home since her apartment was only a few miles from the club.

"Violet, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything."

"Well I was wondering why you're songs are so, dark."

"I don't know really, I've just had a lot of hurt and tragedy in my life and writing songs about helps me deal with my anger and hurt over it."

"What kind of tragedy?"

"Ah, I was abused emotionally a lot by boyfriends and stuff and it kind of left it's mark on me."

"60% of women are in abusive relationships. And over half of that percentage stay with their abuser after the abuse. Sorry I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything I read."

"No don't be sorry. Do you know a lot stuff like that?"

"Yes I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20, 000 per minute, so I read a lot of technical books."

"187! God, that's amazing. So you're a some certifiable genius?"

"Yes."

"So how are you a doctor?"

"I have three PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering."

"When did you have time for all that!"

"I graduated high school when I was 12. I got my doctorate in Mathematics when I was 16. And I joined the BAU when I was 21."

"Oh my god, can you give me some your brain please" she asked laughing.

"Trust me, you don't want it."

"Of course I do, life be easier if I was a genius. Do you not want it?"

"Life is actually harder being a genius. No, I guess I don't want it. I'd rather be normal."

"Well I don't think I'd like so much if you were normal" she smiled.

I couldn't believe that she had just said that. She liked me. She actually liked my cursed mind. We had finally arrived at her apartment. We climbed the stairs and she unlocked the door. She started walking towards the kitchen so, I went towards the living room. Then I heard a gasp. I ran back to the kitchen where I found Violet standing there with wide eyes and a letter in her hand. I immediately went over to her.

"Violet what's wrong?" I asked shaking her.

"This letter, I think it's from Him" I hastily grabbed the letter from her hands. Sure enough it was a letter from her stalker. I didn't remember seeing this during my search a few hours ago , so I figured that it was delivered after I left. I looked back over at Violet. She still looked shocked, but she looked scared too.

"Oh Violet, it's going to be okay. I'm going to catch this guy. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." I wrapped my arms around her trying to sooth her. She buried her head in my chest, as I rubbed her back. She seemed to have calmed down, since she pulled away a bit.

"Thank you Spencer." She said quietly, as she looked up into my eyes. I looked down into hers as well. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I could see her starting to raise her head up, closer to mine. I could feel myself lean down too.

"Ring! Ring!"

We were interrupted by my phone ringing. I let go of her and reached into my pocket and started to head towards the living room. "Reid" I picked up my cell phone.

**AN:**** Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to. Reviews would be really nice so I can know if I'm doing any good here with this story.**


	4. Dog Days Are Over

**AN :** **The songs in the past couple chapters are. Chapter 2 is Lady Killer by Kreesha Turner. In chapter 3, Lady killer again, Fighter by Christina Aguilera and Zombie by The Pretty Reckless. This is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy **

**P.S. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

"Ring! Ring!"

Damn that stupid phone. It had interrupted what could have possibly the best moment of my life. Spencer and I had come only seconds away from kissing. I'm not sure what is attracting me to him, but it's unstoppable. It's like an unknown source is just pulling us together and neither on of us are going to be able to stop it. Spencer was in my living room talking to whom ever had called him. I could hear him talking swiftly and quietly. Soon he was done and returned to the kitchen. He looked a bit flustered, probably because of what had almost happened just a few minutes before.

"Sorry, that was one of my follow agents checking up on the case and me."

"Oh, what did you tell them?"

"Well I told them that hadn't found anyone in your life who could be your stalker and that your stalker had just sent you a letter. It was recently sent to you since I didn't find it during my initial search this afternoon."

"What does this letter mean?"

"I don't know I can't really tell. He just seems to want to tell you that he loves you and that he's not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. He doesn't give any indication of when he saw or met you or why he loves you"

"He said he's not going to let anyone hurt me again, so that means he knows about my past"

"Seems so"

"Well that's creepy. This guy that I have no idea who they are knows all about me, great."

"That's normal for stalking cases. Usually the object of the stalkers obsession doesn't actually know or remember them."

"Great so that means every time you casually meet a random person, you could be at risk of being stalked. What a wonderful world we live in!"

"It is quite amazing" he sarcastically replied.

"Hey so it's getting pretty late, we should probably go to bed and get some sleep"

"That's a good idea" he looked slightly nervous when he said this. I couldn't figure out why, but then it hit me. I didn't tell him where he would be sleeping.

"Um so you can sleep in my room with me if you'd like" Oh I wish he did. "Or you can sleep on the couch, whatever you prefer."

"I think I'll sleep on the couch, I wouldn't want to intrude by sleeping your bed." He said still obviously nervous. I had to laugh at this.

"It wouldn't really be intruding, since you are my boyfriend and everything."

"That is true, but I would probably be easier for me to protect you from potential dangers from the living room."

"Okay if that's what you want to do. But if you get tired of the couch, feel free to join me." I winked

"I'll think about it. Good Night"

"Good Night, Sweet Dreams Spencer"

"Sweet Dreams, Violet."

I smiled and left him to go to my bedroom. God did I want him to take that offer. It was highly doubtful that he would, but hey a girl could dream. And I did, I dreamed that Spencer was really my boyfriend and that we were in love. If only dreams were real.

The next day I awoke to the smell of coffee. I got of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Spencer making coffee.

"Morning smells good."

"Morning, I didn't know you were up. I decided to make coffee for you and me."

"Well thank you."

"When do you have to be in to work?"

"At 11, so we still have a couple hours until we need to leave. I'll start getting ready after I make us some breakfast"

"You don't need to do that"

"Yes I do. You made me coffee, I'm going to make you breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled"

"Good, me too. This is going to take a little while so you can go shower if you'd like."

"I think I will thank you"

"No need to thank me, please make yourself at home. This is going to be your home for the next month or so."

"That is true. See you in a bit"

"I'll call you when it's done."

15 minutes later, I was done making breakfast and I was just about to call for Spencer when he walked in.

"Mmm smells good"

"Well, thank you"

I had made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. We ate and talk until we were both done. I decided it was time for me to take a shower and he decided that it was a good time for him to check in with his team. I quickly finished in the shower and got dressed and returned to the living room where Spencer was sitting.

"Hey how was your shower?"

"Good. How's your team?"

"They're good. Our technical analyst, Garcia, wasn't able to trace that letter that was sent to you."

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing"

"No isn't, it means me have no leads in your case."

"Basically I'm still in danger."

"Techinacally yes, but I'm not going to let you get in any real danger."

"Well I feel safe now. I'm going to go finish getting ready than we can leave"

"Sure"

I left him again to do my makeup and hair. When I returned, Spencer seemed to be reading a book.

"I'm ready now. Whatcha reading?"

"One of your books, I found it on the shelf over there." He pointed to my small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Oh what is it?"

He looked down at the title and read. "Twilight?"

"Ah that's one of my favorites. Do you like it?"

"It's alright, I don't really understand it though."

"What do you mean? It's about a vampire and a human who fall in love"

"Exactly, there's no actual proof that vampires exist. And if they did they're incredibly blood thirsty. So how could one fall in love with a human?

"Oh Reid, it's a fictional novel."

"I know that, but why would you write about something so far fetched."

"Books are suppose to be about far fetched, fictional things."

"I guess, but this just proves why I don't read much other than technical books."

"Well, not everyone's a genius there . Most people enjoy reading about things that they can only fantasize about." He laughed. "Now come on, I'm going to be late for work."

With that he stood up and grabbed his messenger bag I saw him carrying when we first met. I smiled at him and we headed toward the door. After exiting my apartment, I locked the door and I grabbed his hand like I did yesterday.

"You enjoy holding my hand don't you?" I was shocked.

"Did you just profile me?"

"Yes, I guess I did but you still didn't answer my question."

"Yes I like holding your hand. It makes me feel safe and peaceful." I responded a bit embarrassed. He smiled as I said this.

"Well I'm glad I can make you feel safe, it is the reason I'm here."

"It's hard not to feel safe with you around; you got that gun and everything." I smiled back. He just laughs. I actually quite liked his gun; it made him look very sexy. Whoa wait, did I just call him sexy. God I'm in deep.

We continued on walking hand and hand the whole way to the club. We walked in together and were immediately intercepted by Peyton.

"Oh look at you two love birds. How is it in the love nest?" we laughed.

"Peyton, seriously where do you come up with these things?"

"Oh shhh, my talented little girl. Now go rehearse." She shooed us off.

I dragged Spencer with to my dressing room. He obviously had thought that he was just going to leave once we got to my dressing room. I wasn't having any of that. I pulled him into my dressing room.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you into my dressing room, you know for a genius you're not always very observant"

"I was thinking more of why are you bringing me into your dressing room?"

"I thought your job was to protect me from danger, how are you going to protect from danger if not even in the same room as me?"

"That's a valid point"

"Exactly. Now sit your bodyguarding ass on that couch over there while I get dressed. Don't worry, I'm going to be changing behind a screen."

He followed my instructions and sat down. I grabbed some clothes and dodged behind the screen in the corner and began getting dressed.

"Violet, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" I resurfaced from behind the screen and sat down beside him. 

"Well I was wondering if you would tell me some of tragic events that you said in your life. You know so I can profile you better and then I will hopefully be able to eliminate any potential dangers from your past that could be resurfacing"

"Yeah okay, what do you want to know first?"

"How about who was the first man to ever hurt you, either emotionally or physically."

"Well that would be my first boyfriend, Ben. I meet him when I was only 15; he was 16 and kind of a bad boy so of course he sparked my interest. For some odd reason I've been attracted to bad guys my whole life. Ben was the first. I fell head over heels for him in only 3 months of knowing him. We dated for 5 months. My parents completely disapproved, which made all the more fun. Ben was everything I had always wanted to be. He was outgoing, he did anything he wanted. I thought he really loved me, but it turned out he was only trying to get some my pants. He never hit me, but he did brutally dump me. After dating for 5 months he started pressuring me to have sex. Of course I wasn't ready, I was only 15 at the time. But he didn't give up and I really thought I loved him and I didn't want to lose him so one day I decided I was going to have sex with him. That day I told this. He was really excited and he even booked us a room at a hotel. That night he picked me up at my house and we headed straight for that hotel. Before anything really happened, I told him that I wasn't ready and that I wanted to stop. He got mad, he ended up punching he wall. I thought he was just going to leave me there, but instead he came back to the bed and forced himself on me. Of course me being totally stupid, I picked a guy lots of muscles. I couldn't push him off me. So, he raped me." By then I was almost full out balling. "I was only fifteen"

"Oh Violet, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his arms for the second time. "Violet please don't cry. He's not going to hurt ever again. I'm here."

"Oh Spencer, I'm sorry too."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry that I'm crying, it's just that I've never really told that whole story before." He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking into his eyes. He was looking at me completely serious.

"Violet, never apologize for being affected by that. What you went through when you were 15 is a huge emotional trauma."

"Okay thank you. I'm glad I told you that story. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"It's not a problem, I'm just glad that you finally got that off your chest."

"Me too. Do you want to know more about my tragic past?"

"Are you sure you're ready to talk about it?"

"Yes if telling one story made me feel that good, I'm sure sharing my other stories will make me feel better as well"

"Okay, but stop if you feel like it's too much." he released me from his arms, but kept his hands around mine.

" After Ben raped me, my life kind of went into a downward spiral. Just a few months after I started using drugs. I wasn't addicted or anything, but I did them to fit in with that crowd. After Ben all I wanted to do was to find ways to forget what he did. So I did drugs when it felt like too much and rebelled against my parents for the rest of the time. I did anything to piss them off, I would come home late, date boys they didn't approve of. Basically I think I just wanted to try and get them notice me, maybe even realize that something was wrong and help me, but they never did. I kept doing drugs and dating a string of bad guys who abused me both physically and emotionally. There were so many of them that I don't even remember them. Ben is the only I truly remember. He was the only who ever sexually abused me. I haven't even come close to having sex since. By the time I was 18 my parents had completely given up hope on me. Eventually I stopped using drugs because I realized that they weren't really working. Surprisingly during all of my rebelling years, my grades never slipped. I got into Brown and I have a degree in criminology and psychology. I was actually thinking of being a cop or a detective so I could put the bad guys that had hurt me. By the end of college, I decided that I should enjoy my life so I moved to Seattle since I was wanted to live here. I met Peyton, I played for her and she hired me. I've been working there ever since. My music is the only that's really kept me going. I haven't been involved with another bad guy since I was 18. I'm actually still going to school. Online classes, I'm getting my degree in sociology and criminal justice. Weirdly enough, before you came along I was thinking about joining the BAU." I laughed and so did he.

"Wow that's long history. How close are you to getting your degree?"

"I'm done in about 6 months, then I'm going on to the academy."

"Well if you ever do decide to join the BAU, I'll make sure I recommend you." He smiled.

"You better." This made him laugh again. I really love his laugh.

"I love your laugh" oh god, did I actually just say that out loud! This made him laugh even more.

"Thank you, I like your laugh as well." He teased. I couldn't believe he was teasing me!

I went to punched him in the arm, he must of realized this because he grabbed my fist before I could actually hit him. This made me a little mad, so I went to punch him with my other hand, but of course he saw that coming too. He grabbed both of my wrists, so I couldn't try to punch again. I struggled against his grip which made us closer. Sure enough our faces were just inches apart when he let go of wrists and standing. Again another moment was shared, but interrupted before anything could really happen. This disappointed me, much to my surprise. I was even a little hurt by the fact that Spencer was the one to interrupted this moment. I quickly tried to hide my disappointment and stood up beside him. I had decided that I was going to do everything in my power to get Spencer Reid to kiss me.


	5. Put Your Hands On Me

In the week that followed our almost kiss, Spencer and I got closer. I was now opening up to him about stuff I've never told anyone else. With us getting closer, my little crush I had on him before, turned into me having real and honest feelings for him. I was quickly falling in love with Spencer Reid and we hadn't even kissed yet. Though I was planning on changing that. I wasn't sure of my plan yet, but I knew I had to make it great. I figured writing a song was a good way to send him a message since he is always at my shows. I figured I'd have my song finished and ready to sing by next week. I was careful not to let on that I was hiding things from him, him being a profiler and all. During the time of me writing my song, we had two more close kisses. Both were stopped by him of course. But I could tell that he didn't really want to stop them. I saw the same passion I felt in his eyes during the moment's right before he broke away. I was doing everything in my power to try and tell him I wanted him to kiss me, but I think that he might need a clearer sign.

It was the day that I was going to perform my new song for Spencer. I made sure he was coming before he left me at the club for her rehearsals. Thankfully, rehearsals went smoothly and I was ready to sing my first happy song ever! It was 10 minutes before I was suppose to go on stage, when I saw Spencer approaching me with a muscular black behind him.

"Violet, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Violet, this is Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI. He's also working your case with me. Morgan this is Violet Lockhart."

This Morgan character extended his hand to me. I toke it politely. Then it all clicked together, this was the Morgan Spencer was always talking about. Morgan was like a big brother to Spencer and he looked up to him completely.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Morgan, Spencer's told me a lot about you." Spencer blushed slightly at this comment.

"Please call me Derek. It's nice to meet you as well Violet, we've all heard a lot about you as well."

"Oh you have?"

"Well of course, we're all working your case too."

"Ah, my case, sometimes I forget about that." This caused Derek to laugh.

"Jeez Reid, you weren't kidding when you said see wasn't very scared of her stalker"

"Why would I be scared when I have Spencer here to protect me? Anyways, I really need to get on stage, but I'll talk to you guys afterward" 

With that I heard my named called and I walked on stage.

"Hey you guys! You're in for a very special treat tonight. I have just written a new song and you are going to be the first to hear it." The crowd roared and the music started. I started to clap my hands to the beat and I swayed my hips a little. Then I started singing.

_I guess I'm picky with love  
Well baby I give it up it's you I choose  
And don't keep me waiting  
This girl's got things she needs to do  
Oh if I was blind, you'd help me see_

If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me  
Speak on it babe tell me what do you need  
Because all I need is for you to love me baby

_[CHORUS]__  
Put your hands on me baby  
Put your hands on me baby  
You got me flipping  
Put your hands on me baby  
Put your hands on me baby_

Can't stop my mind from thinking of you  
How am I supposed to function  
Got me feelin' for your lips on my kiss  
All night, never want no other lover

Baby I'm hungry  
I want and I need  
Bring me your sugar  
And pour it all over me baby

_[CHORUS]___

Up till now my eyes could see  
Touch me once and it's all hazy  
I don't know why and I don't know how  
But somehow some way you got me

I can't explain can't comprehend the world could reach its very end and all I focus on is him  
The way he moves, he found his groove there's nothing left to do but tell the world the truth  
Cause there's no way out  
I love him  
I feel him  
Oh I'm lovin' those hands

The crowd screamed. I guess my new inspiration is really paying off. I couldn't wait to see Spencer's reaction. I ran off stage towards my dressing room.

The song was over, but I still couldn't process what had just happened. Violet wanted me, in a romantic way. I just couldn't wrap my genius mind around it. I felt Morgan slap me on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, I think this girl likes you" he laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't understand" I said still utterly confused.

"There's not much to understand, now go get that girl!"

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

I was in my dressing room, just finishing getting changed when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over, opened the door to find Spencer standing there looking extremely nervous.

"Hi, come in."

"Thanks"

He walked towards the middle of the room, stopped and turned around to face me.

"Violet, I have to ask. What was that just now?"

"It's called a song Spencer."

"I know that, but did you write it?"

"Yes, I write all my own songs"

"Oh, then it was very good. A nice change."

I could tell that's not really want he wanted to know.

"Spencer, I wrote that song, for you."

"What?"

"Spencer, I really like you and I care about you a lot."

"Oh Violet, I feel the same way"

"Then, put your hands on me Spencer." I said seductively

He blushed and walked over to me. He put both of his hands on my waist and I put mine on his chest. We were so close, but we still weren't actually kissing.

"Spencer Reid, if you do not kiss me right now. I swear I'm going to take that sexy gun of yours and hit you with it!"

He chuckled and bent down so he could reach my lips. I bent up a bit too and our lips met. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The feel of his lips on my own was intoxicating. Our lips continued to work in synchronization for a while. I finally had to deepen the kiss, I pressed my tongue against his lips and he granted to me entrance. The feel of our tongues touching drove us both crazy. His arms were now locked around my waist and my arms were locked around his neck playing with his soft hair. Eventually we pulled apart, for lack of oxygen.

"Spencer, that was amazing"

"I know"

"I've never experienced anything like that before. I swear I could kiss you forever."

"Same"

"Come on let's go."

Instead of holding hands like we did, Spencer put his arm around my waist and I put wrapped mine around his and rested my head on his chest. We made our way out of the and the whole way home like this. When we arrived home, Spencer started walking towards the living room.

" Oh no you don't, you are sleeping with me in my room. I'm not going to let you sleep on that uncomfortable couch."

He immediately started to protest, but I shushed him and pulled him into the bedroom. As soon as shut my door, I attacked him with my lips. We continued like this on to my bed. Though I have been afraid of physical closeness like this ever since I was raped, right now I didn't care. I wanted Spencer and I wanted him now. I reached for his tie and started to untie it. It toke me a few minutes, but I eventually got it. I then reached for the buttons of his shirt, but he stopped me.

"Violet wait. Are you sure you're ready for that? You went through a really traumatic thing that you talked about for the first time last week."

"Spencer I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I know I want you, especially in that way."

"Violet I want you too, but I think we should wait until you're completely ready okay?"

"Spencer you're so sweet." I kissed him quickly on the lips again and he rolled over.

We got under the covers and turned off the light. I turned around and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. We drifted off to sleep.


	6. She is Love

The next day I awoke to the light in my bedroom. I turned slightly to see Spencer sleeping peacefully beside me. He still had one his arms draped lazily on my waist. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to. I kissed him chastely on his lips. I could see him starting to stir.

"Spencer, it's time to get up. I've got work in like an hour."

"Okay, I'm up."

"I'll go make us some coffee. You go jump in the shower." I got up and left him laying in bed. I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I heard the shower start up, so I got out some cereal for us to have for breakfast. A few minutes later, Spencer appeared fully dressed in a button down shirt, with this adorable cardigan. He walked towards me and toke the mug of coffee I had made him. He sat down at one of the stools and started to eat the breakfast I set out for him. I sat down beside him and we ate in silence. When I was done I got up, put my bowl away and came back to him. I kissed him on the cheek quickly, then went to take a shower. Not long after, I was done my shower and I was ready to go. I came back into the kitchen to find Spencer reading what looked like a letter.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

"Ah it's a letter I saw laying on the counter. I saw that it had the same handwriting as the letter you got from your stalker so I opened it and started reading. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have just read your mail like that."

"No it's okay. Is it from Him?"

"Yeah, it's the same as the last one. I called my team to tell them already. I faxed it over to them. They should be looking at it right now."

I must have looked scared because he wrapped his arms around me and started soothing me.

"I'm okay, I have you." He pressed his lips to my forehead and let go.

"Yes you do, now let's get going."

Not long after we arrived at the club. I left Spencer to go rehearse. I came back to him 2 hours later when I was finished. We decided to just go home instead of going out for lunch. We arrived at my apartment and since neither of us wanted to eat we sat down in the living room and just talked. I was leaning against him, while his arms were around me.

"So I have an idea. Let's play a game."

"Okay?" He asked a bit timidly.

"Yeah let's play the question game. I'll ask you a question and then you have to answer truthfully and then you can ask me a question and it continues like that. I'll go first. What is your favorite color Spencer?"

"Grey. What's yours?"

"Grey, that's boring. Purple of course. So what's your team like?"

"Well they're all different, Morgan's the strong, passionate one, Emily is the serious but fun loving one, Rossi's the wise one, Hotch is the serious, I never smile one and JJ is like the mother of all of us, she keeps together. Who's your favorite musician?"

"They sound amazing. And for my favorite musician, that would have to be City and Colour. He's so moving and deep. What's your family like, you haven't told me anything about them?"

"That's because I don't really enjoy talking about them. My mother is schizophrenic and my dad left us when I was a kid. He couldn't handle it. My mother is now in a mental facility in Vegas, I put her in it when I turned 18."

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now do you play any instruments?"

"Actually yes I do, I play the piano and the guitar. What's your biggest fear, besides anything that involves the physcos you deal with."

"Schizophrenia is genetic, so I guess I'm afraid of that. Other than that, the dark."

"The dark, why are you afraid of the dark? And that's not one of my questions."

"Because of the inherent absence of light. What's your biggest fear?"

"Love."

"Not going to elaborate."

"I'm scared of love because it's blind right. The last time I thought I was in love, I got myself sexually assaulted. It scares me because I don't know if I'll ever find someone, who I know isn't going to hurt, to love."

"You'll find that person one day, I know you will. And I want you to know that you are worthy of love, never forget that." I nodded.

"Who's you favorite musician or do you even listen to music?"

"Yes I do, but I mostly listen to Beethoven and some Mozart."

"Ew, classical. I hate it."

"Oh can you hate it's amazing."

"No, it has no soul, there's no lyrics."

"Anyways, I noticed that you have a tattoo on your wrist what does it mean and do you have any others?"

"Well on my wrist, I have Love written so I can always remind myself to love myself. I have a little elephant on my ankle because I love elephants. Then I have lyrics written on my side."

"What are the lyrics?"

"It says "the world spins madly on.." I got it after I got my life back together. It's a song by the Weepies. Just one sec, I'll be right back."

I got up and returned with my guitar. I started to strum.

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on

Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on

I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on

I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on.

When I was finished, Spencer kissed me sweetly on the lips. I pulled back after a few minutes. He looked confused.

"I have one more question for you. How do you feel about me Spencer?" I was scared of his answer.

"Well I think I may be falling in love with you, Violet Lockhart." Before I could respond, he kissed me again. This time I didn't pull back. I just enjoyed being in his arms.


	7. Your Guradian Angel

**AN: REVIEWS PLEASE!**** I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did Reid would be the main character and Morgan would walk around shirtless, a lot. **

It had been 2 weeks since Spencer had told me he was falling in love with me. And everything since had been perfect. On the days I worked, he would walk me there and back. On the days I was off, we would spend hours talking, watching movies, reading books and listening to music. I was desperately trying to broaden his musical tastes. I received only 2 more letters from my stalker. Sadly, the letters gave no indication of who he was. I could tell Spencer was getting frustrated by this. His frustration made him work a lot harder, he always seemed to be working on my case. He was following up on every lead he could. Like right now, for example, he had left to find my landlord so he could ask him questions about how this guy was getting into my apartment to leave his letters. I was home alone, it was odd these days. I decided that I would use this time to write some music. I was almost finished writing the lyrics to one song when I got up to get a glass of water. I was pouring the water when I heard my front door open. Figuring that is was Spencer with his key I thought nothing of it.

"Hey Spence, how was everything?"

When I didn't get a response I walked towards my front door. "Spence?" When I got to my front door it wasn't Spencer standing there, it was a large man with a creepy black mask. "Leave! I'm going to call the police! My boyfriend's going to be home soon!"

"Oh my pretty little Violet, he's not coming back for you. Don't you know that? He doesn't love like I love. Why can't you see I'm the one for you?" "Get away from me you sick bastard! I don't love you, I don't even know who you are!" " Of course you know who I am Violet" that's when he toke his ski mask off. I gasped. "Ben"

"Ah see I knew you remembered me. Now come here." "No!" That's when he got angry. He grabbed for me, but I was able to dodge it. I ran towards my bedroom. He was quick to follow me. I was able to slam the door in his face and lock, but it wasn't long until he kicked it down. That's when I felt a terrible pain in my head, then everything went blank.

I was back towards Violet's apartment completely frustrated. I wasn't able to get anything out of the landlord. I was walking down the hallway towards her apartment. Something was off; when I approached the door I realized that it was slightly ajar. I pulled my gun out its holster hit the door swiftly. I checked all of the rooms, but there was no sign of her. Now I was pissed, but mostly at myself. I'm suppose to be the one to protect and now she's gone. I pulled out my cell phone and called Morgan.

"Morgan" he answered

"Hey Morgan, its Reid. Violet's gone"

"What do you mean gone? You were supposed to protect her."

""I know. I wasn't here. Can you just call the rest of the team; I think he somehow had a key to her apartment. There's no forced entry and Violet wouldn't have let him in."

"Yeah kid I'll call them; we should be there in a few hours."

"Thanks."

I hung up and started to search the apartment for any clues the unsub may have left. 3 hours later I had found nothing. This unsub was really smart. I just prayed that Violet was valuable enough to him that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hey kid, where are you?" he could Morgan ask.

"I'm right here" I said, emerging from the bedroom. " I've searched the entire place and I haven't found anything. This guy is good, scary good. I still haven't figured out how he would have gotten a key."

"Okay Reid, brief us about what you know so far about her stalker." Said Hotch.

"Well, he seemed to be non- violent at first condsidrering he only sent letters and only a few. In his letters he would just reapeat over and over that he loved Violet and that he wasn't going to anyone hurt her ever again. He seemed to know about her past so I got her to tell me about it. I went through all of the men that had hurt in her life, none seemed to be the type to come back for her."

"Okay so we know that Violet probably means enough to him that he's probably not going to hurt her. I think we should still go through all the men from her past just in case. Morgan get Garcia on that. We should set up a meeting with her parents, they may want to know. JJ can you get a hold of them then you and Prentiss can interview them when they arrive. Reid, once you get the back stories of the men, start building a profile with the help of Morgan. Rossi and I will go around to the neighbours asking if they saw anything."

JJ and Prentiss left to contact the parents and Rossi and Hotch left with them. Reid stood there for a second trying to gather everything that had just happened.

" Hey kid, are you sure you can do this? I know that something was going on between you and Violet."

"I'm fine, I just want to find this guy before he hurts her."

"Alright, now I'm going to call Garcia so she can get started."

I sat down and started to look through the letters one more time. A few minutes later, Garcia called with the first guy's history.

"Hello my darlings. I've got some info on a Mr. Ben Jacobs. Well there's nothing on me in his teens except for school suspensions for drug possession. He went to jail 3 years ago for assault on a women and was released 4 months ago."

"How does he fit in to Violet's life?" asked Morgan

"She dated him when she was 15. He raped her in a hotel and she never saw him again."

"Well he could be coming back for again. He did just get out of jail. And 4 months ago was when Violet started getting the letters." Entered Morgan.

"But why would he randomly came back for her when she hasn't heard from him since was 15. It makes no sense."

"That's true, but it's the best lead we have. So I say we start making a profile for him. Garcia, what about the information on the other guys?" said Morgan.

"Well there isn't much to tell, there were all expelled from high school for drug possession. Some are in jail, others in rehab."

"Thanks Baby Girl"

"Your welcome my sexy chocolate"

"Okay I say we build a profile on this Ben guy."

"Let's get started, Morgan"

A few hours later, they delivered the profile to the rest of the team. Everyone seemed convinced that he was their guy. Garcia got his address, but when we got there he wasn't there. But we did find pictures of Violet everywhere. Some even had Reid in them. It was confirmed that he was their guy, but they had no idea where to find him. They returned to Violet's apartment to brainstorm ideas of where he could be keeping her. Reid just sat back and prayed again that Violet was alright.

I woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in my wrists. I opened my eyes and looked down to find bound behind my back with thick rope. I wanted to scream, but I realized I couldn't since there was cloth covering my mouth. I didn't know where I was, but I knew it was dark and cold. I started to panic when I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Ah you're awake. Do you like your new home?" I struggled against the binds, wishing I could speak.

"Oh that's right you can't speak, well let me fix that." He pulled the cloth from around my mouth.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" I screamed while he just laughed.

"I'm going to touch you if I want, you're mine now. Forever and always."

"I'm not yours!"

"Oh who else's would you be and please don't say that scrawny doctor."

"Actually I was going to say him. Yeah we've been dating for a while now. He's really amazing. He's very sexy and very good at taking care of me, in every aspect. If you catch my drift." I was trying to annoy him by taunting him with Spencer.

"Aw you might think he's good at taking care of you know, but you have no idea what you've been missing these last 12 years. Don't you remember that I was the first and everyone knows that the first will always have a place in our hearts."

"You weren't my first! I don't count being raped as losing your virginity! Spencer was my first and he's I have to say that he is quite good. They call him a genius for nothing."

"No I'm your first! I didn't rape you, you wanted it and you know that!"

"You're insane, did all my yelling no at you completely escape your attention!"

"You were just playing hard to get."

"He's going to find you, you know."

"Who? You're geeky boyfriend"

"Yeah. He's an FBI agent and he catches guys like you for a living. He has a whole team of people that are going to help him. And they just all happen to have guns."

"FBI? Oh god." He seemed a little scared. "That doesn't matter. He's never going to find you here."

"Where is here?"

"You don't remember? This is the hotel were we first made love" I looked around me and sure enough he was right. We were in a room that looked exactly like the one he raped me in.

"You disgust me!" this made him angry. He approached me and gave me a hard slap on the cheek. My head whip to side from the contact. "You're a disgusting, cowardly man!"

He slapped me again. He continued for a few more minutes. My cheek burned. He soon got up and walked into the bathroom leaving me alone. Oh Spencer, please find me soon.

We were all seated around Violet's living room trying to figure out where Ben could have taken her. So far no one had come up with anything. I was thinking back to all the good memories I had of us together. I happened to land on when she first told me about her past. I remembered how beautiful she looked while she cried in my arms. Being raped by Ben in that hotel really affected her. Suddenly something clicked in my head, the hotel. Ben could have taken her there.

"Guys, I think I know where she is."

"Where Reid?"

"The hotel where he raped her, it was the last time they saw each other. He probably brought her there because he thinks a good memory from their relationship. He would want to relive that with her."

"But that hotel is all the way in California where she grew up. He wouldn't have taken her that far away" JJ cut in.

"But he toke her to chain hotel. There's one just like it here in Seattle."

"Morgan call Garcia and get the address. We're leaving now. Good job Reid." Ordered Hotch.

They all put on their vests and raced to their SUV's. They turned on the sirens and speeded their way to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel the all climbed out and drew their guns.

"Hotch, I think Reid should go in there. It would be better for Violet that way" suggested Morgan.

"You're Morgan. Reid go in there and get Violet out as quickly as possible. We don't know if he's in there or not. Call if you need back up." Hotch told him.

He approached the door and swiftly kicked it down. It actually was as easy as Morgan made it look. He saw Violet tied to the bed. She was passed out, her cheek was red and looked like she had been hit multiple times. Ben was nowhere to be seen, but suddenly he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah if it isn't the FBI boyfriend. I guess you're smarter than I thought you were." He had a gun in his hand.

"Put the gun down!" instead he pointed towards Violet. "I'm serious put the gun down or I will have to shoot you!" he pointed the gun at Reid now.

"You're not going to shoot me Doctor." He could see Ben's finger moving closer to the trigger, that's when he shot. Ben fell clutching his chest where Reid had just shot him. Reid went over to Violet and started to untie her. He picked her up and carried her out the door. The team was waiting anxiously outside.

"We need a medic!" Morgan rushed up to Reid and toke Violet out of his arms and carried her to the ambluence that was waiting there. Medic rushed around Violet. Those who weren't working on her went into the hotel room to work on Ben.

"Good work Kid, you found her."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"They think so. There bringing her to the hospital now. Do you want me to bring you?"

"Yeah, I want to be there when she wakes up."


	8. Wonderwall

I had been sitting by her bed for an hour and a half waiting for her to wake up. I sat there rubbing circles on her hand and talking to her.

"Violet please wake up, I love you" I only said those words because she wasn't awake. But I did love her, more than anything in the world.

"Violet sweetie please wake up."

I could hear Spencer's voice. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but I knew that I had to wake up.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, I'm right here." I opened her eyes.

"Oh Spencer, you saved me. I knew you would."

"Violet, we got Ben. This is all over, he's never coming back for you again."

"Oh Spencer, thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear those words. Hey get over here. I'm serious, I can't get to you since I'm in this stupid bed." He walks over to me and rests his hands on top of mine hesitantly.

"You know when I said get over her, I didn't mean that" He gave me a confused look. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. I pressed my lips to his. I can feel him hesitantly kissing me back. Then out of nowhere he abruptly pulled away.

"Violet, we can't. When I said this is over, I meant everything. Now that your case is done, I have to go back to Quantico. This is goodbye." My eyes start to fill with tears.

"What do you mean? I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"I know, I don't want to leave either. And I definitely don't want to lose you, but I have to go back. I have no choice. Please understand."

"Fine, just leave. I clearly never meant anything to you. It was just acting, just part of your job. Well I guess you acted a little too much."

"Violet, you're being unreasonable. You know that's not true."

"Do I? Whatever Spencer, leave. You have to go back to your job. I understand. I would do the same thing. Actually if you weren't leaving first, I would be doing that in a few weeks."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a recording contract. It's in New York, I'm suppose to leave in two weeks."

"Wow congratulations. I'm happy for you. You deserve this. Your voice is incredible and the world should hear it. I know you'll be great. Good luck and be safe." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and left. By the time he was around the corner, I couldn't stop the tears that had begun to spill over. I couldn't believe I had just let the most amazing thing I've ever had in my entire life walk away. I had just let the possibly only man I could ever love walk away. I had just let the amazing, strong, caring, loving, handsome, genius that is Spencer Reid walk out of my life just as fast as he had entered it.

Two weeks later, I was finishing packing up my belongings from my Seattle apartment. In less than 24 hours, I was going to be in New York City, recording my music for the entire world to hear. Of course I was excited, I had been waiting for this my entire life, but somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. There was an ache every time I breathed that wasn't there before. I felt like I wasn't whole, like I may never be. Not even my music, that had gotten me through every difficult part of my life, could fill this void I had. As much as I tried, the ache and the emptiness wouldn't go away. I thought of this over and over as I boarded my plane and all the way until I departed it.

"Good luck and be safe" with that I pressed my lips to her forehead one last time and walked away. Walking away from her was the hardest thing I've had to do. But it was what needed to be done. I knew I wasn't good enough for her. She was too beautiful, too caring, too amazing for me. It would be selfish of me to keep her for myself when I wasn't worthy of her. Even if it cost me my newfound happiness, I was going to let her go so she could move on to better things. She had a dream to follow.

Two weeks later, everything was back to normal. I was at the BAU again, doing what I love. But for some reason I wasn't myself. Of course, I put all of my focus on every case, but my heart wasn't in it. I was able to focus for a little while then she would creep into my thoughts. I knew by now she was leaving for New York. I was so proud of her, she deserved this. I was thankfully able to conceal my thoughts of her from my co- workers. I knew that they suspected that something was off with me, but they never said anything about it.

I had been in New York for 3 weeks already. It was beautiful here, but I couldn't bring myself to truly enjoy it. I tried very hard, but the void and the ache just kept getting in the way. It had been 5 weeks since I had last seen him. I couldn't even bring myself to think of his name. It had been 5 weeks that I've been away from him and I hadn't even given a man a second glance. They could be these successful, handsome businessmen or even the occasional musician, none of them even showed up on my radar. They were just faces. All of these supposed sexy men around mw with their crew cut hair and huge muscles and immense self confidence couldn't compare to the socially awkward, bean pole with long messy brown hair. He was the only man on my mind and he was hundreds of miles away. All of these men couldn't compete with him; he was the sexiest man I had ever seen. And it wasn't because of money or successfulness that apparently now made men sexy. He was sexy because he isn't a cocky businessman, because he is a nice guy. And because as soon as he presses those lips of his to my own I forget everything around me, it's as if we are the only two people on Earth. He's sexy because he's not like every other man on the planet. All of this thinking of him is making me miss him all the more. Every time I see these stupid, arrogant men, I think of him. I go through all the reasons he's ten times better than them. It was another boring, promoting party. These arrogant men seemed to be everywhere. They made me think of him more than I usually did. This caused me to be in a sour mode. All I wanted was to go home and curl up on the couch and watch romantic comedies until I fell asleep. After a few more minutes I decided to fake feeling sick so I could bow out early. When I arrived home 10 minutes later, I walked into my bedroom and put on the first pair of pajamas I saw. I turned on the TV, popped in Titanic and plopped on the couch. I was at the part where Rose is walking up the stairs to Jack after he slipped her the note to meet him there when the phone rang. I got up, mad that my pity fest was interrupted.

3 weeks later, we were just getting back from a case. It was one of the few that went well. No one else died, not even the unsub. The whole team felt relief, they were all happy and laughing, but I couldn't bring myself to participate.

"Hey Spence, we're all going out for drinks, do you want to come?" JJ asked

"Nah that's okay."

"Oh I don't think so, Pretty Boy, you're coming. Even if I have to drag you myself." Morgan cut in.

"Fine"

We all arrived at the bar not far from the BAU. They all ordered alcohol, I ordered a water. I wasn't much of a drinker.

"Ou look at that fine lady right there. What do ya think Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attention.

"I asked you what you thought of the pretty woman over there." I glanced over to where he was pointing, I saw a woman, but she didn't stand out to me like she apparently did to Morgan.

"I don't even know why I ask you. Anyway, I'm going to go talk to that pretty little blond." I watched Morgan leave. I looked at the woman he was talking about again. This time I realized that she was blond and a tad fake looking. God how I wanted to see my naturally beautiful red head. I wanted to see her sparkling green eyes and they way those eyes looked when she looked at me. Thinking about her only put me in a worst mood. I decided to go home. I said a quick goodbye to Prentiss and JJ before leaving. When I arrived at my apartment I went directly to my bed and collapsed.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi is this Violet Lockhart?" the woman on the other line asked.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Oh I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm with the FBI, well the BAU actually."

"The BAU? Why are you calling me?" I interrupted her.

"Well I'm calling because I want to talk to the woman who stole our little Dr. Reid from us."

"What are you talking about? He's with you guys in Virginia."

"Yes he may be physically with us, but our Reid is not here. It seems you've changed him. And I think the only way to get him back id for you to come here"

"I can't go there. He doesn't want me. We're not even together, we never technically were."

"Yes you can come here. Of course he wants you. I think you're the only woman he's ever wanted. I know you weren't technically together, but I know you both have feelings for each other and one of you need to admit it and tell the other. Knowing Reid, he wont because he's in denial and doesn't have enough confidence. But you on the other hand are the only hope for you two."

"You're right" 

"Of course I'm right"

"I'm coming to Virginia, I just gotta book a flight."

"Already done sweetheart now just get on that plane and go to his apartment and get your man!"

"I will, thank you Penelope. I don't even know you and I already love you."

"Aw thanks sweetie, I quite like you as well. You make little Boy Wonder happy so you're amazing in my book."

"See you soon, I guess. Bye."

"Bye and good luck"

I ran to my bedroom threw clothes into a suitcase, grabbed my wallet, Id and purse. I threw on my coat and locked my door. I quickly called a cab and I was on my way to the airport. In just a few hours I was going to see my Spencer again. I think I fell asleep on the plane because the flight was soon over. Thankfully, Penelope had already given me his address so I just had to give it to the cab driver. The cab soon pulled up to a medium sized apartment building. I got out, looked up at the building. I toke a breath and walked into the building and up the stairs to the third floor where his apartment was. I stopped in front on his door, toke another deep breath and knocked. I prayed he was there and not on some emergency case. I heard footsteps and locks being unlocked. Then the door opened. There stood my 6 foot 1 genius prince charming. He looked very confused.

"Hi" it was all I could say.

"Hi, Violet. What are you doing here?"

"Well I got a call from a Penelope Garcia saying that I stole their Reid from them and that I need to come here and give him back."

"Garcia did this."

"Yeah"

"So did you 'give me back" yet?"

"No I came here first thing. I wanted to see you. I needed to see you. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you? How's the recording contract?"

"Not what I wanted."

"How could it not be what you wanted? This is your dream."

"I don't know. I'm in this beautiful city, meeting all these new people and I just can't enjoy it" By now I was standing in his apartment.

"Why?"

"Because every time I'm at a party, promoting myself and meeting new people. I see all these businessmen, trying to hit on me for what feels like the millionth time all I can think of is you. Wishing you were the one hitting on me."

"I thought you wanted this contract. You seemed so excited when you told me."

"I was excited. But then I got to New York and I had this ache in my chest every time I toke a breath and this void inside that I couldn't fill. I realized that having my dream come true didn't matter if you were hundreds of miles away. I'd rather have you instead of some stupid recording deal." 

"Violet" he interrupted.

"No let me finish. I realized that I love you, so much. And no amount of money, fame or even music can change that." By now I was in tears. I couldn't even look at Spencer anymore. I just stared at the floor. It wasn't until I felt his hand underneath my chin did I finally lift my eyes to his. I thought he was going to speak, but instead he kissed me. He kissed me with passion I had never felt before. His lips were urgent on my own. I knotted my hands in his soft brown hair. I could feel his arm tightly around my waist and the other holding my face. We broke apart eventually due to lack of oxygen. He didn't let me go though, instead he held me tighter wrapping both of his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. I could feel the void starting to fill and the ache fading. I guess Spencer was the key all along. I could feel him pulling away a bit. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes. He looked utterly serious.

"Violet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just left and I didn't fight for you, for us. I was scared. I was scared I wasn't good enough for you and I saw an out and I toke it. But I want to fight for you, for us. I love you Violet. I have never loved someone so much in the entire life."

"Spencer you have no idea how happy you have just made me by saying that. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met. Please don't ever doubt yourself, you are more than good enough for me. You are absolutely perfect for me. Now get your sexy lips down here and kiss me."

He did as told and we kissed for what seemed like hours. We eventually made it to his couch and we sat there. I snuggled into his chest with my legs laid across his lap and he kept his arms tightly around my waist. We were in paradise. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I didn't want to ruin the perfect moment, but I was curious.

"Spence, how are you supposedly suppose to fight for us?"

"Well I'm going to start by asking you to do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend. Then I'm going to kiss you some more. Then I'm going to hold you in my arms and tell you over and over that I love you."

"I like this plan. Of course I'll be your girlfriend and you better kiss me or I really will hit you with your gun this time. And I love you too Dr. Spencer Reid."

"As I love you, Violet Lockhart" I smiled.

"Can I add to your plan?"

"Sure"

"Well you kind of missed something in your plan."

"Oh what is that?"

"Me telling you that I'm moving to Virginia."

"No Violet, you can't. What about your recording contract."

"Shh, there will be no objections. I lost you once Spencer. I'm not doing that ever again. Anyways, I'd rather be here with you than have a recording contract."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to finish my online classes and become a profiler"

"Of course you are. I don't think I like the idea of you being anywhere near the physcos I deal with though."

"I'm a big girl Spencer. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just don't want to lose you." He said in a quiet voice.

"You won't" he kissed my forehead.

"Hey it's getting late, we should get some sleep. I have work in the morning."

"Right, can I stay here tonight? I didn't have time to book a hotel."

"Of course, you can sleep on the couch or you can sleep in my room with me. You know whatever you prefer." He smirked.

"As comfortable as that couch looks, I much rather spend the night in your room." I winked.

"Me too"

He gave me a shirt on his to sleep in and we got into bed. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and layed my head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Remind me to give Garcia whatever she wants for the rest of her life."

"Yeah me too, she is officially my new favorite person in the universe. Besides you of course."

"Same."

"I think we should call her the genius instead" he laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Boy Wonder." I laughed as he groaned.


	9. The Way I Are

I awoke the next morning to the sound of an alarm. At first I was confused, I never set an alarm. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my apartment. I turned around to find Spencer sleeping peacefully beside me. That's when it hit me. Last night I flew to Virginia and we were together again. I quickly realized that the alarm was probably for him, but he wasn't awake so I gently pressed my lips to his. I was about to pull away when I could feel his lips moving under my own.

"Morning Babe." I said to him once we finally pulled away.

"Babe? Good Morning to you too." He greeted.

"It's what I'm going to call you from now on so get used to it."

"Fine by me, as long as I get to call you mine."

"Spencer Reid you are the cheesiest man on the planet, but I love it"

"I love you too." He murmured into my hair. I started to release myself from his grip when he gripped me even tighter and pulled me back into bed.

"Spencer you need to get to work." I told him in between his kisses.

"I know I need to, but I really don't want to. I've been away from you for 5 weeks and I just got you back. I don't want to leave you yet."

"Spence, I'm not going anywhere. I told you that. Now get ready for work. I have stuff to do today and if you stay home, I'm never going to it done." I gave him one last kiss before I got off the bed.

I walked off to the kitchen to make him some coffee and breakfast. Not long after I heard the shower shut off and Spencer walking around in his bedroom. He appeared a few minutes later in his work clothes.

"Damn, some one looks good today."

"I know you really look amazing today."

"I meant you, you stupid genius." He looked down at his clothes confused.

"I'm serious Spencer, if you don't leave this apartment soon. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Well, I guess I'm wearing this outfit more often." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of here. Grab your coffee and get out. I will see you when you get home and please call me if you have a case." I kissed his lips quickly and pushed him towards the door.

"Bye Sweetheart. I love you"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

As walked into the BAU, I saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. Morgan and Prentiss were already seated at their desks.

"Hey kid, how was your night?" asked Morgan when I got to my desk.

"Great."

"What did you do, read a few hundred books." He teased.

"Actually I would take me longer than a night to read a hundred books."

"Whatever kid."

"Is Garcia here yet?"

"Yeah she went into her office about 5 minutes ago. Why?"

"Oh no reason I just wanted to talk to her about something. I'll be right back."

I got up and left my desk, knowing that Morgan and Prentiss were looking at me strangely. I would have to tell them eventually, but for now I didn't want to jinx anything. When I got to Garcia's office, I knocked softly before entering.

"Well hello Boy Wonder, how was your night last night?" she asked smirking.

"Amazing. Thank you Garcia. You are a genius, goddess. I will forever be in your debt." I exclaimed.

"Whoa, that well huh."

"Even better, I have never been so happy in my entire life. She's even moving here."

"Aww that's so cute. I always knew you would find that perfect girl. When do I get to meet her?"

"Ah, I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to introduce her to the team yet."

"Well I just meet her then? It could be part of you being forever in my debt thing."

"No I will call her and ask her to come to the BAU for lunch and I can introduce her to the team then. Oh and don't be surprised if she exclaims her love for you. She is so happy you called her last night."

"She sounds so amazing Reid. I can't wait to meet her. I bet we're going to be best friends."

"Probably. Thank you again Garcia, you're the best."

"I know."

I left her office and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" she answered after the first ring.

"Hey Violet."

"Oh hey Spence. Is something wrong, do you have a case?"

"No. I was actually calling to ask if you would like to have lunch and meet the team. Garcia's dying to meet you."

"I'd love to, but what if they don't like me."

"They'll love you just like I do. See you then."

"See you then. And Spencer."

"Yeah"

"I love you too."

"Bye Violet." I hung up the phone just as I was entering the bullpen.

"What's with the grin kid?" I must have still been smiling after talking to Violet.

"Oh nothing. I'm just in a good mood."

"Okay?"

I sat down at my desk and started my paperwork. What felt like a million years later, it was finally time for me to have lunch with Violet? I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I toke it out to see that Violet had texted me saying she was in the elevator. I got up and walked to the elevator. When I finally got there, the doors had just opened. She looked up and smiled. I pulled her into my arms as soon as she was in reach.

"Hey babe." I didn't answer back I just kissed her.

Back in the bullpen, Morgan was watching the scene in front of him. Dr. Spencer Reid was kissing a beautiful girl. Reid, the socially awkward completely unable to talk to women, nerd.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Emily Prentiss exclaimed beside me.

Her exclamation caused, JJ and Garcia to inspect what we were looking at.

"Is that Spence? Kissing a girl? A beautiful one at that." JJ asked.

"Seems so." Emily answered her.

"Ou she's here." Garcia said and left to talk to the couple.

We hesitantly followed, wanting to know what was going on.

"Violet, I'm Penelope Garcia. We spoke on the phone."

"Oh my god, thank you." The tiny women threw her arms around Garcia.

"So Baby girl, Reid would like to introduce us to your friend." I asked.

"Oh right, guys this is Violet Lockhart. My girlfriend." Reid spoke up.

She extended her hand to me first.

"I've already meet you, Derek Morgan."

"It's nice to see you again Violet."

She extended her hand to JJ next.

"You must be JJ. Spencer's told me a lot about you."

"Well I wish I could say the same."

Finally, she extended her hand to Emily.

"And you must be Emily Prentiss."

"How long have you been in town Violet?" I asked her.

"Oh I just got in last night. I couldn't be away from my Spencer much longer."

Her Spencer? Wow, Pretty Boy must be better at talking to women than I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Violet and I have lunch plans. I'll see you guys later." Reid interjected.

"Oh of course. We hope to see you again soon Violet and please call me if you need anything." Garcia said.

"Thank you Penelope, I will. It was nice to meet you, all of you."

Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off.

"She's so sweet." Emily cooed.

"And beautiful." JJ added.

"We have to invite her to our next girl's night." Said Garcia.

"Agreed" said Prentiss and JJ at the same time.

"I just can't believe the kid has a girlfriend." I said.

"So the team seems nice" Violet interrupted the silence that had fallen between her and Reid.

"They are. They really seemed to like you so you can stop worrying. Garcia's probably going to invite you to their next girl's night."

"You really think so."

"I do. Anyways, how was your day?"

"Great. I called New York and they are sending my things here, the recording company is kind of disappointed that I'm dropping out but I didn't sign a contract so they can't do anything about it. And I started looking for an apartment and a club for me to sing at."

"Are you still sure that you want to give that contract up?"

"Yes, I have never been surer of anything in my entire life."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go, you need to get back to work."

I walked him back to the BAU and all the way to the elevator again. When we arrived on his floor we got out to see Penelope rushing towards us.

"How was lunch, love birds?"

"Great" we said in unison.

"Awesome. Anyways, Violet would you like to come to our girl's night tonight? Don't worry the guys will be joining later."

"I'd love to, but can we go to that new bar in town?"

"Sure. See you then." Then she walked off.

"I guess you were right. Now goodbye love bird." I joked and gave him a quick kiss before walking back to the elevator.

Later on, I was at Spencer's apartment looking through some of my clothes that had just arrived from New York. I couldn't figure out what to wear. Then I decided that it didn't matter and put on a cute dress and a cardigan and I made my way to the club.

"I wonder where she is. Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" wondered Prentiss.

"Yeah, she's late. Here are the guys now" Garcia pointed to Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotch who were all walking towards them.

"Hey baby girl, where's Reid's lover?" Morgan joked while Reid shot him a glare.

"We don't know, she's not here yet."

Morgan was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of talking on the stage.

"Welcome everyone. We have the new hit band Cobra Starship with us tonight. So put your hands together." The music started, it sounded like a funky pop song.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

Then suddenly, Violet appeared on stage. She was dancing on stage singing in a tight dress.

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

"Wow Reid, you really picked a good one." Joked Morgan

Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

"Come on guys let's hear it for Violet Lockhart, our new regular club act! They have on more song."

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

God, my girlfriend is amazing.

**AN: Songs used in this chapter: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, The way I are by Timberland and Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I didn't write the complete lyrics to all the songs.**

**Anyways Happy Reading and some reviews would be nice. Just sayin'**


	10. A Whole New World

"Whoa! That was amazing. Reid you didn't tell me she was that good" Garcia punched him lightly on the arm.

Just then Violet came walking towards them looking beautiful in a different dress and her hair waving down her back.

"Hey babe, I told you I was looking for a club here." She gave him a quick kiss hello before turning to the rest of the team.

"Wow Violet you were awesome up there." JJ complimented her.

"Thanks, that's usually the music I sing but it was really fun."

Normal music had started playing again. Suddenly the song changed to one I didn't know, but seemed like Violet did since she was singing along.

"Do you like this song?" I bent down and whispered in her ear. She shivered before answering.

"Yeah actually, I love it."

"Your kidding right? You can't love Usher's Yeah!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yes I can and I do."

"Well in that case then you are dancing with me right now." She looked warily up at me and I nodded a yes.

"Ok then, let's go."

They got up and walked towards the dance floor and stared to the song.

"When they're out there dancing, they almost look like a couple." Garcia laughed.

"That's not even funny Garcia."

"Just saying."

By then the song was over and Violet and Morgan came back laughing. She walked towards me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist.

"So what did we miss?"

"I was just telling everyone that you and Morgan almost look like a couple." I look at Morgan.

"No offense Morgan, but your not my type. I'm only into skinny geniuses. Do you guys no any?"

"I might" I hear Spencer speak up from behind me.

"Oh looky here, I found one in 5 minutes and he's cute too. Will you dance with me you handsome stranger?"

"Anything for a beautiful woman."

As if on cue, a slow song comes on. It's one of my favorites, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I place my arms around his neck and he rests his hands on my waist and we sway.

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,  
How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

"You know this song reminds me of us." Spencer spoke softly in my ear.

"Mhm."

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

Soon the song ended and we walked toward Spencer's co-workers.

"Aw you guys are so cute." Garcia cooed.

"Thanks" I said, a tad embarrassed.

"Morgan, can you take Reid and get us some more drinks?" Garcia asked.

"Whatever you say Baby Girl. Come on Reid."

As soon as the guys were out of ear shot, all the three girls turned their eyes on me.

"So Violet. How do you feel about Reid?"

"I, I love him"

"Well that's good because we really don't want our boy hurt."

"Also, we were wondering how is Reid, you know"

"In bed." Prentiss finished for her.

"What?"

"Oh My God, you guys haven't done it yet."

"No, we haven't. There was one time I wanted to and he said that we should wait until I know I'm sure since my first was kind of a bad experience."

"True, but that's so cute that he's going to wait for you." Prentiss cooed.

"I guess, but I'm not sure I want to wait anymore. I love him, a lot and I want to be with him in that way. We're almost 30 for heaven's sake"

"Then take charge! I'm sure if you really try he will give in."

"Thanks you guys. There's not going to be anymore waiting for us."

Thankfully our conversation was finished by the time Spencer and Morgan returned.

"Whoa guys it's getting late, I think I'm going to head home" said JJ

"See you JJ" we all said.

"Hey Spence, I'm getting kind of tired. Do you want to head home too?"

"Sure, bye you guys." _

"Violet? Are you coming to bed?"

"Yup just one sec." I toke a deep breath and walked into the bedroom.

"You look beautiful." I was wearing cute pajama shorts and a nice tank top. I climbed into bed beside him.

"Thank you. You know I had a really good time tonight. I was able to sing, in front of a pretty great audience. I got to know you're co-workers, who are all so nice. And finally I got to spend time with you, in public as a couple."

"I'm happy that you like the team and that you got to sing. And I love that we got to spend as a couple too."

"I love you Spencer."

"I lov."

I cut off his words with my mouth. I kissed him fiercely and he kissed me back with the same passion. I heard a low moan in the back of his throat when I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. We continued like this for a while. Eventually I decided it was time to take the next step. I dragged my hands down from his hair to the buttons of his shirt. I had only undone a few when Spencer pulled away.

"Violet, are you sure?"

"Yes Spencer. I love you and I don't want to wait okay?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he flipped us over so that he was hovering over top of me. He hovered above me for a few seconds just staring at me.

"What?" I laughed

"You're beautiful. How did I get so lucky that a beautiful woman like you would love me?"

"Maybe, it's because of your genius mind or your badge or even your gun. Or it could just be the fact that you hunt down bad guys. But it's probably because you're the sweetest man I have ever met and you're so incredibly sexy." I said truthfully.

"Yeah right" he joked

"I'm serious. You are so sexy that I can barely keep my hands most of the time."

"Well its good thing you don't have to right now."

Then he dipped his head down and captured my lips. It was my turn to moan has he slipped his hand under my tank top. I brought my hands back to his shirt and finished undoing the buttons. I slid my hands down the plains of his chest. I felt him shiver slightly above me. I could feel him pushing my tank top up. I lifted slightly so he could pull it off. Soon all of our clothes were lying on the floor.

"God I love you so much" I told him in between kisses.

"I love you too"


	11. When You're Gone

"Beep! Beep!"

I awoke to an annoying sound. Once I opened my eyes, I realized that it was Spencer's alarm clock. I reached over and turned it off. I toke a quick glance at Spencer to find out that he was completely undisturbed by the beeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so unlike how he normally was. Worrying lines always etched on his forehead. I knew his job toke a toll on him, but I guess I never really realized how much. I reached over and brushed his long hair out of his face. He really should get it cut. I mean he looks amazing with his long hair, but he would look even better with short hair. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Spencer started to stir beside me.

"Mhm, morning." He smiled. I leaned over and kissed him chastely."

"Good morning to you too!"

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" he said slyly reaching up to kiss me again.

"Mhm, so good."

"Come on, let me make you breakfast"

"Ou, I get breakfast the morning after, how lucky. Do you treat all your ladies like this?" I teased.

"Nah, only you. You're my favorite." My mouth dropped.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Yes I believe I did"

"It was cute." I laughed.

"How about we skip breakfast, you should really get in the shower or you're going to be late for work."

"That's true, but I will make you a huge breakfast, in bed, on my next day off. I promise." He kissed me.

"Sounds perfect, now get in the shower." I kissed him.

The shower had only been running for a few minutes, when I got a brilliant idea. I opened the door to the bathroom silently and tiptoed toward the shower. I got undressed before slowly moving the curtain and getting in. I wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist and kissed his shoulder blade and down his back. He turned around.

"Violet, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm taking a shower Spencer. Duh?"

"With me?"

"Who else?" I pulled his lips to my own.

"Sweetie, should I wear the gray or the blue?"

I turned around to find Spencer standing there holding two sweaters and his shirt unbuttoned and wet hair.

"The gray"

"Thanks" he kissed me chastely before returing to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. I was just setting his mug of coffee down when he came back fully dressed.

"Oh boo, I liked the last look." I pouted.

"Oh really." He smirked

"Yeah."

He walked toward me. He grabbed my waist just before kissing me passionately. He abruptly lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his neck.

"You better not have a case today. I really want you home tonight, so we can finish this, preferably in the bedroom, without our clothes." He smiled and blushed.

I ran my hands threw his hair.

"Spence, you really should get your hair cut. It's getting long."

"You're right it is, I'll get it cut sometime this week, but right now I have to go to work."

"Yes you do. I love you. Now go be a bad ass and catch some physcos." He laughed.

"I love you too." With that he left.

With the apartment to myself I decided that I should clean it. Spencer probably wasn't home often enough to clean properly, so since I was staying here I should clean it for him. It was the least I could do for him. So, I found my IPod docking station in one of my boxes sent from New York and plugged my cute little purple IPod into it. I let my We the Kings play all through out the apartment and searched for some cleaning supplies while I sang along. A few hours later I was finally satisfied with my work and sat down. I had dusted, swept and washed everything I could find. I even made a list of groceries I would go pick up later since Spencer apparently didn't like to eat and had no food in his fridge. Then I found the latest newspaper he had and started searching through the apartment ads. I loved living with Spencer, but if I was living here now I really need to find my own space and not invade on his. I picked up my guitar and played for fun. I even got a little inspiration and wrote a new song. It was 5 30 when I finally set my guitar down. After I was done eating and making my supper, my cell phone rang. I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts filled the apartment. I glanced at the screen then answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Violet sweetie, I'm sorry but we have a case. We're leaving in 20 minutes. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I won't be coming home tonight and probably not for a couple nights. I will call you every chance I get, I promise."

"It's okay Spencer. I understand, this is your job. I already knew this would happened when I signed up for this whole thing. I'm just going to miss the sex we were going to have tonight."

"Oh, don't worry; I'm definitely missing that too. Now I love you and I will you will see you soon, hopefully."

"I love you too and be safe, please."

"I will"

"Bye Spencer"

"Goodbye my love"

I hung up the phone. I shouldn't have been as disappointed or shocked as I was. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but I just wanted it to happen later rather than sooner. Since I was alone tonight I went back to playing and sang some of the songs I wrote when I was in New York, away from Spencer. Singing these songs about him was comforting. They were all the songs I wrote about missing him, so they were very fitting to the current situation. After a few hours of playing and singing I decided to go to bed. Before I climbed into bed I grabbed one Spencer's t-shirts and replaced my tank top for it. I inhaled the wonderful scent it carried and curled up in bed and went soundly to sleep.

The days Spencer was gone were some the loneliest days I have ever experienced. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was in my every thought. I was picturing his face everywhere I went. The nightly phone calls helped, but I still missed him terribly. For the first two days I didn't even leave the apartment. It wasn't until the third day when Penelope called me and asked if I wanted to stop by the BAU and hang out, did I leave the bed.

"Hello my darling. How are you?" Penelope asked when I arrived at the BAU.

"I'm alright. Just missing Spencer."

"I can imagine. This is the first time you guys have been apart since you came here."

"Yeah."

"Come with me. I want to show you my lair."

"Sure"

We arrived at her supposed lair and I was greeted by dozens of little colorful figurines. She sat down in her chair and offered me the one beside it. I sat down, taking in all the screens and figurines. Suddenly, I phone rang. Penelope went to answer it.

"Hello my darlings, what do you need?"

"Hey Garcia I need you to find everything you can on a Henry Beaumont." I heard Spencer's voice say.

"You got it Boy Wonder. Anything else?"

"Yeah can you call and check on Violet for me, I would but were in the middle of something here."

"No need, she's right here with me."

"Violet, are you there?"

"Yeah Spence, I'm right here. Garcia called me and asked if I wanted to hang out with her today. I of course accepted." I tried to make my voice a little cheerier so he wouldn't detect that anything was wrong with me.

"Well that was nice of her, anyway I got to go but I love you Violet and I will call you tonight."

"I love you too babe."

"Alright bye you two and thanks Garcia."

"Your welcome Boy Wonder!"

Just like that he was gone. If I wasn't already in a sour mood, that phone call sure would have done the trick. I guess Garcia could tell that I was sad as well.

"Hey Penelope, thanks for inviting me here today. But I really think I should go, you've got work to do." I made up excuses so I could leave quickly.

"No it's fine you can stay if you want."

"Nah, I really should be getting back to Spence's apartment and the grocery store."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"I will" then I left as quickly as I could. I just got to the elevator when the tears started to fall.

I watched as Violet raced out of my office. I waited until I thought she was far enough away then dialed the phone.

"Hey Garcia do you have anything?"

"Yeah, I didn't find much on this Henry guy. I already sent his file to Morgan."

"Okay, then why are you calling?"

"Well I was wondering how close you guys are to solving this thing."

"Actually we kind of already have Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi are checking on that Henry guy. We think he might be the unsub, but they have to see his apartment first. We should be heading home tonight."

"That's good"

"Garcia why do you want to know this?" he asked warily

"Well Boy Wonder, I don't know how to tell you this but I think something's wrong with Violet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I called her it sounded as though she has just woken up and it was three o'clock in the afternoon! Then when she got here, she seemed normal, but as soon as she heard your voice she went from pure joy to completely depressed in a matter of seconds."

"She's probably just lonely. This is my first case since she came here. It's probably just hard on her."

"That's what I thought too, but Spence. I don't think she's left the house since you left except for today and she seemed really off. You know she could have a little PTSD. She did go through something traumatic a month and half ago. And this case could be trudging up memories for her."

"I don't know. Garcia you could be right. I guess I'll find out when I get back."

"Don't worry Reid, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Garcia."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I didn't want to have to tell him my suspicions about Violet while he was still on a case, but after seeing her today I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I knew that Violet Lockhart was not alright.

AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever and for that I am very sorry. And just so you know Henry Beaumont is made up. I was just the first name I came up with and I went with it. Anyway, reviews would be nice. Love you guys 3


	12. I Just Want to Love You

**AN**: **Warning a little bit of lemons in this chapter! Anyway sorry for not updating in forever.**__

I raced to Spencer's quickly after leaving Garcia's office. I held it together up until I got through the door. I striped off my coat and grabbed the first thing of Spencer's and crawled into bed and sobbed. I was starting to realize that this wasn't normal. Just because me boyfriend's away doesn't mean I have to hole up in the bedroom and cry for hours. With those thoughts, I was able to get rid of all the sorrow and negativity. With my new positive mood, I decided to call Penelope and assure I was alright. After leaving as quickly as I did she was probably worrying or had called Spencer so he could worry with her. I grabbed my cell and found her in my contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Penelope, how's everything going?" I said in a cheery voice.

She took a few moments to respond, but I get sense her relief through the phone.

"Everything's fine, the case is going really well. Everyone's safe."

"Wow that's awesome!" my cheery voice faltering. Feeling I couldn't trust myself much longer I gave Penelope a quick excuse, said goodbye and hung up.

God! What's wrong with me? Every time Spencer's job is brought up it's like a knife in my chest. It doesn't make sense, I knew about his job before I even met him, and I even want to do the same thing with my own life. I clearly don't hate his job, exactly the opposite actually, I love his job, and I love the person it makes him. Honestly, the man that this job made him is why I fell in love with him in the first place. I chased away all those thoughts and finally fell asleep. I awoke a few hours later to the bedroom door opening. Spencer stood there looking exhausted and apologetic.

"Hi sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you" he sat down on the bed and gently stroked my hair.

"It's alright, what are you doing home?" sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes and smiling brightly.

"Oh the case was done early; we got on the plane a few hours ago. I was going to call you, but I wanted to surprise you instead." He smiled lightly, continued to stroke my hair.

"Great" my smile was starting to falter. He didn't seem to notice, he just kept on talking. So much for being a genius profiler.

"Anyway I'm going to get changed, are you going back to sleep right away?"

"Nah I'll wait for you" I smiled slightly

He got up and walked towards the closet. Well I guess I don't have to worry about hiding my mood swings from Spencer, he doesn't even seem to notice.

"So what did you do while I was gone? Kept busy I hope." Spencer asked while walking into the room fully changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. He climbed into bed beside me while I answered.

"Yup I cleaned the apartment, wrote a song and visited Garcia as you already know."

"Well thank you for cleaning, but you know you don't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to. Cleaning can be kind of calming"

"I'll take your word for it. Anyway a new song really, what's it about?"

"You silly" I giggled slightly.

"Well do I get to hear it anytime soon." He smirked

"Of course! I would play it for you right now except the music I have for it is on piano and my keyboard isn't set up here so."

"Actually it is" he smiled sheepishly

"What are you talking about?"

"Come here, follow me." He got up and took my hand. He led me down his tiny hallway and stopped in front on his office door.

"When you were one day I kind of unpacked your keyboard and set it up in my office so you could play."

"Spence, you didn't have to do that" I placed my hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Yes I did, this way there's a better chance of you saying yes when I ask you to move in with me." he mumbled out the last part and my eyes popped open.

"What?" my eyes filling with tears.

"Violet, sweetheart, will you please move in with me. I know you're already looking for an apartment here and maybe you've even found one you love, but I figured since you basically live here already what's the point of you moving out when I really don't want you to." He looked down from my eyes.

"Yes" I breathed out

"What?" now it was his turn for his eyes to widen.

"I said yes. I mean of course I'll move in with you. I was hoping you would ask me. That's why I haven't found an apartment here yet. I love you Spencer and I love living with you. Being able to be there when you get home from cases and being the first person you see, it means everything to me."

Suddenly Spencer caught me up in his arms and kissed me urgently, but passionately. I gripped him to my body, afraid to let go. After a while, he pulled his lips away but we didn't let go of each other.

"Can hear the song now?" he whispered into my hair. I nodded and let go of him. I sat down in the chair in front of the piano while he took the other available chair in the room. I looked at him before taking a deep breath and starting.

_Take the blame off your back  
It's a burden you don't own  
Lay your head in my arms  
And I will be your home  
You can't carry this alone_

I just want to love you  
I don't want to change you or judge you  
I just want to love you  
But darling you have to learn to love you too

I wont count every line  
This life has carved in you  
Your beauty lies in these eyes  
Cause I can see the truth  
I see the strength in you

I just want to love you  
I don't want to change you or judge you  
I just want to love you  
But darling you have to learn to love you too  
I just want to love

You hide behind your mask of stone  
But you don't have to be alone  
A thousand lives you could have lived  
You're the only one you still need to forgive

I just want to love you  
I don't want to change you or judge you  
I just want to love you  
I just want to love you 

I ended then looked at him. He walked over and bent down, placed both of his hands on my face and kissed me softly.

"I love it and I love you."

"Mhm, thank you" I smiled.

"Let's go to bed." He said standing straight again with his hand reached out to me. I took his hand and stood up.

"Alright" I sighed "I had something else in mind, but if you want to go to sleep that's fine too."

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you have in mind?"

"Come here and follow me" I smirked, I loved how he wasn't catching on.

"Okay?" he said hesitantly

I pulled him toward his bedroom, our bedroom, got him inside he shut the door and pushed him against it lightly. His eyes widen slightly again.

"Violet" he said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Babe, what does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to have great sex with my very sexy boyfriend." I smirked at the blush on his cheeks

"Oh well in that case come here." He pulled me roughly to his body and crashed his lips on my own. His hands gripped my forearms before he turned and pressed me against the door and moving his hands to my waist. This movement caused a moan to escape my lips. I could every part of him pressing against me and I mean _every_ part. He was definitely just as turned on right now as I was. I felt we weren't moving fast enough so I dipped my hand under his shirt and pushed my palm into his lower back. This earned a low moan from him. I kept pushing the shirt until finally he broke away so I could pull it off of him. He leaned in intent on continuing kissing me, but instead I attacked his chest and stomach with my lips. I worked my way to just above his pants before moving upwards again. I looked up to see the desire in his eyes. I reached up intending to kiss him fully again, but this time he stopped me.

He took my hands in one his and held them above my head, he used his other hand to pushed up my thin sleep shirt. He let go my hands in order to pull off my shirt. Instead of kissing me he dipped his head down and kissed the tops of my breasts. He continued down to my stomach and back up teasing me just as I teased him. Softly he cupped my breast before finally kissing my mouth and letting his tongue enter my mouth quickly. I let go of him to reach down and push my pajama shorts off. I struggled for a few seconds before Spencer realized what I was doing and helped. After kissing me again he lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

He layed me gently down and pressed himself against me. His hand traveled down from my neck, down my stomach before coming to stop at my underwear. He slowly dipped his hand in and inserted his finger. He pumped slowly in and out.

"Spence" I breathed out. "Faster. Please." I said desperately.

That was all it took for him to pick up pace. It didn't take long until I hit my limit. He slipped his hand out my underwear and toke them off completely. It was my turn now. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled off his pajama pants, thankfully he wasn't wearing any underwear. I wrapped my around him and pumped until he hit is limit too. It wasn't until after that did I realize that I was somehow still wearing my bra. I quickly reached behind my back and undid it. Now everyone was naked. I then reached into the bedside table and grabbed a condom and passed it to Spencer to let him now that I was ready. He put it on quickly before entering me slowly. Not long after, we both reached our limits. Spencer rolled off of me and I snuggled into him completely exhausted.

"I love you"

"Mhm, love you too Spence." I snuggled in closer and fell asleep.

**AN** : **The song in this chapter is I Just Want to Love You by The Strange Familiar. Check it out. Reviews would be lovely!**


	13. AN Please read!

**Author's Note**

Hey I know you all hate these. Trust me I hate them too more than anything. But this author's note has a good and exciting reason. I'm not canceling Kindly Unspoken, I am simply going to rewrite it! I feel as if the story isn't detailed enough so I'm rewriting it. The main plotline is going to remain the same. But I'm going to change a few things.

I might change Violet's name.

Violet's career might change. (She'll be a singer)

The beginning will change.

I will add more details about her stalker case.

The way they're reunited might change slightly.

That's all I have for now. Please PM or review the story to tell me what you all think. I can even keep the original up if you guys still want it then I will rewrite it as a new story. Please tell me what you think !


	14. One More Authors Note

One more authours note you guys. Thanks for the support on my idea of rewriting Kindly Unspoken. I think I'm going to post the first chapter of the rewrite either today or tomorrow. I'm going to keep the original on the site. I'll name the new one "Kindly Unspoken : Rewrite" I'm excited for you to read it. Anyway bye and I hope you review the new one and tell me what you think.

Carebear22xox


End file.
